Larga Espera
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Rondando por las noches sin rumbo fijo un cuerpo sin alma y una existencia maldita busca a su razón de vivir. La eternidad es muy larga para pasarla solo... Arthur solo está esperando por Alfred; y toda espera tiene recompensa...


**Pairing: UKUS… Sí, EnglandxUSA *¡en ese orden!***

**Rating: T**

**Warning: No creo que sea tan fuerte.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños**

**A/N: Bueno, tenía ganas de algo temática Halloween… pero al final no me salió como esperaba. Este es mi primer UKUS… y espero no me haya salido tan fatal.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Larga Espera<strong>_

A la tenue luz de la luna se escabulle con sigilo y gracia natural por los pasillos mugrientos de aquel suburbio insalubre. Acecha en la penumbra, a cualquier desprevenido que tenga la desgracia de toparse con él.

No es humano, tampoco demonio. Hace mucho olvidó su naturaleza y parece no importarle en lo más mínimo. La monotonía de la eternidad es algo que pocos podrían soportar… y quizás por eso a los humanos nos esté vedada. Un perro negro se cruza en su camino, los ojos le brillan y emite un chillido que eriza los pelos del can. _Perros… agh, que seres tan despreciables…_

Camina con lentitud premeditada, buscando con la mirada algo interesante. No es que haya algo que lo sorprenda… ya nada lo hace. Cuando has visto todo, tantas veces, es raro que algo te llame la atención.

Y eso es precisamente lo que está necesitando. Algo, alguna chispa que remueva la somnolencia en la que pasaba su existencia; porque estaba seguro que lo que él tenía no podría ser llamado vida.

Vida que tomaba para satisfacer el hambre voraz al que había sido condenado hacía ya tantos años; pagando ese pecado cometiendo otros más atroces.

Sí, él era un ser maldito. Podrías llamarlo como te parezca mejor… pero la más aceptable sería "vampiro". Un ser condenado a vivir a costa de la sangre de los demás, a arrebatar vidas en beneficio propio.

No es como si le importase, es más, ya había dejado de lamentarse de su castigo hacía bastante tiempo…

Pero esta noche, había algo en su expresión normalmente fría que había cambiado. Ésta, esta noche sería en la que se volverían a encontrar. Aquel ser al que había amado tanto que lo llevo al borde de la locura; ocasionando el horrible castigo que ahora cargaba…

_Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, los cuales dejaron relucir sus blancos colmillos_

Dio vuelta en una desierta acera y siguió el rumbo que su instinto le indicaba. A medida que caminaba, las luces del alumbrado se atenuaban aumentando la oscuridad que le resguardaba.

Oscuridad… había aprendido a amarla. Ella lo había acogido cuando el mundo al cual pertenecía le dio la espalda y lo empujó sin compasión al borde de ese pozo sin fin del cual jamás escaparía. La oscuridad en la que se había mantenido esperando… esperando por él.

_Vuelve a sonreír de esa forma tan escalofriante. Está ansioso… bastante._

Divisa a su presa salir de un bar, riendo a carcajadas mientras trata de sostenerse de su acompañante para no caer.

A pesar de que lleva gafas, y obviamente su vestuario ya no es el mismo de hace 2 siglos; Arthur está seguro de que la persona frente a él no ha cambiado nada. Es exactamente igual a como lo vio la última vez que se encontraron…

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación en medio de la oscuridad. Lento, sin prisa fue siguiéndole el rastro a los ruidosos chicos mientras estos no se daban ni por enterados de su presencia. Las cantidades de alcohol que tenían en la sangre deberían ser enormes, porque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no paraban de reír sin motivo a aparente.

Doblaron la esquina y siguieron camino por el callejón que antes había recorrido, tropezando con cualquier cosa que hallaban, y explotando en risas luego. Pronto llegaron a la casa del amigo; porque éste se despidió con un abrazo y no sin mucha dificultad ingresó a lo que parecía ser su hogar.

Aun riendo levemente, y ni que decir tambaleándose, el joven rubio con gafas siguió camino a su domicilio. Giró la cabeza levemente mirando detrás de sí porque tenía la extraña sensación de que algo lo seguía. Soltó una ligera risita al no ver nada, pero cuando miró para el frente de nuevo un par de orbes verde esmeralda lo miraban fijamente.

Se pegó un susto de muerte, saltó para tras y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó al suelo. El otro aprovechó la situación para echársele encima y tomar firmemente sus brazos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

"_Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar Alfred…"_ el otro lo miraba más que confuso. Completamente desorientado.

"_¿Quién eres tú, como sabes mi nombre?"_ logró pronunciar en un jadeo

"_Se más de ti de lo que te imaginas. Quizás no me recuerdes…pero yo si lo hago"_

"_No te entiendo nada. Ahora suéltame… esto me está asustando"_

"_No tienes por qué asustarte, no te haré nada malo… aún. No sabes cómo te he extrañado"_ sus manos seguían sosteniendo los brazos del joven, pero su lengua estaba bastante ocupada con su cuello.

"_¿Qué es lo que me haces? ¿Acaso vas a violarme?"_

"_No si tu no lo quieres…"_ Murmuró con voz sombría. "_ya es hora de que vuelvas a mi lado y compartamos la felicidad que nos fue negada"_

Soltó ambos brazos del ojiazul, pero se sentó sobre él. Se llevó su propia muñeca a la boca y le dio un mordisco, con el que consiguió que la sangre brotase. Admiró extasiado la sangre escarlata fluir de su muñeca y caer sobre la camisa de Alfred.

"_Bebe mi sangre. Recordarás todo tu pasado; lo que olvidaste al reencarnar"_ ordenó con voz solemne mientras acercaba su brazo ensangrentado a la boca de Alfred.

"_¿Estás loco? Aleja eso de mi…"_

"_Bebe mi sangre y estaremos juntos para siempre… "Arthur_ apartó el brazo y posó sus labios sobre los de Alfred en un beso apasionado. Al principio Alfred se negó, pero poco a poco fue relajándose y comenzó a disfrutar del beso. Los labios de Arthur ardían de deseo contenido por 200 años de estar lejos de él. Y ahora… estaba muy cerca de tenerlo nuevamente y esta vez por toda una eternidad. Lentamente cortó el beso, y saboreó el hilillo de saliva que había dejado Alfred en su mentón. Acercó la muñeca nuevamente hacia Alfred y este lo miró con expresión indescifrable.

"_Si bebo tu sangre… ¿recordaré mi pasado y estaremos juntos?"_ el rubio mayor solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Alfred tomo el brazo entre sus manos y se lo llevó a la boca. Con placer Arthur pudo sentir como su sangre era succionada por la boca de Alfred, disparando recuerdos del pasado… noches vividas. Se siente tan bien… es lo más parecido a un orgasmo que ha tenido desde hace bastante tiempo.

Un grito ahogado rasguña la tranquilidad de la noche.

Alfred ha abierto los ojos y mira a Arthur con fijeza. El mayor puede ver la chispa de reconocimiento en los orbes azules del menor. Lo atrae lentamente hacia sí y nuevamente besan sus labios, entremezclando lenguas, saliva y sangre. Arthur puede sentir el reconocimiento de Alfred, y por fin puede respirar tranquilo.

"_Arthur… al fin juntos"_

"_Para la eternidad"_

Esperar puede ser cansador… y a veces tenemos ganas de dejarlo todo y largarnos. Pero las esperas, también tienen recompensa… y para Arthur esa misma noche comenzaba su recompensa por 2 siglos de espera…

* * *

><p><strong>El final no me gusta cómo queda… pero bueh, queda a criterio de ustedes.<strong>

**Espero reviews con comentarios, correcciones o puntos de vista. Necesito saber que tal me fue con mi primer UKUS… :D**


End file.
